The Secret No One Knew
by Teehee Tummytums
Summary: While flying to Las Vegas to get two certain dogs married, the flock runs into someone who is claiming to be someone very close to Max. I am horrible at summaries, please just read it! ***DISCONTINUED***
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE *cries* BUT I do own the story line and my characters!!!! On with the story**

* * *

Prologue:

You may think flying would be the best thing in the world; and you're right. There is nothing like soaring 50,000 feet in the clear blue sky with the top 5 people you care most about in the world: Fang (the silent black-wearing type who tends to blend into the background, literally!) at 15, Iggy (the blind kick-butt chef/bomb-maker) also at 15, Nudge (the non-stop chatter-box, that is very into all the latest celeb gossip and fashions) at 13, Gazzy (Iggy's little protégée and master of uh, bodily functions and sound mimicking) at 9, and last but not least, Angel (the sweetest-when she is not trying to rule the flock- little girl that hit the genetic jackpot with telepathy, shape-shifting, ability to breathe underwater, and talking to fish) at 7. Now you are probably wondering who I am. Well, I am Maximum Ride the fifteen-year-old bird kid that is supposed to save the world. My abilities are, super speed, and I don't think that you would consider this next one a power, but I have a voice, that only I can hear. And I know what you're thinking, wait bird kid? Yep, all of the flock has wings, some expanding to a 16-foot wingspan! Crazy right?

Well, right now we are flying over Lancaster, California to Sin City. The only place in the world crazy enough to marry dogs. You read right, dogs. The newest additions to our flock are Total, a flying, talking Scottie, and Akila, an 80 pound malamute. These two are 'in love' and they want to get married. They have assured us that this isn't just puppy love**(A/N hahaha! Get it? Never mind),** and that it is the real is why we are flying to Las Vegas, crazy capital of the world.

* * *

**A/N: I don't want to sound needy, but PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! This is my first Fanfic, and I want to know if it sucked. If it didn't, then I have the next three chapters typed up! ;DDDDDD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Hey Max! Do you think we could like stop at Circus Circus? Or maybe we could go to New York New York. Hey did you notice…"

I stopped listening to her. All I could think was "_Am I really about to go to one of the most popular cities in the world so that we can get two dogs married?"_ I would never have thought that my life could get any weirder. I was also freaked about all of the people there, and surprisingly I wasn't the only one thinking this. I heard a deep "Yo." as Fang swooped near me.

"You got your concentrated face on. Lemme take a stab at this. You can't believe that we are going to sin city to get Total and Akila married."

"Am I really that easy to read?"

"Nah. I just know you that well."

"Do you think I am crazy for letting them do this? Fang shrugged. Why does he have to be so, so, so…._quiet?_ Just as I saw a crowd of lights, the Gasman yelled "Whoa! Look at all of those lights Max! Oh man, this is so wicked! Thank you so much for letting us come!".

"Just remember guys, ALWAYS STICK TOGETHER! There's a whole lot of crazies in Las Vegas and you never know who might be trying to kill us."I scolded in my motherly tone that I have no idea where I picked up from.

"I'm so excited, I just can't hide it…" sang Gazzy as we neared the bright death-trap.

"Uh Max, what is that" Nudge interrupted Gazzy's song (Thank GOD!!) while pointing to a large figure flying.

"Oh great. Get ready to fight!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

As the figure flew closer I could see him a little closer; too graceful to be an eraser, flyboy, or m-geek. One he was 20 feet way he stopped moving forward and started hovering over the desert that surrounds Las Vegas. What was really weird was it was like looking at a male version of myself. Once I realized I was staring, I quickly looked away, my cheeks reddening.

"I don't wanna fight."

"Oh really? Who are you? Who do you work for? And why are you here?"

He just stared at me with a face that read confusion and shock. "Answer me before I kick your butt into next month!" I said impatiently.

He started to open his mouth, nut them closed it. He looked like he was weighing his options in his head. Finally he said "I escaped from the school. I am like you. I have have something I need to tell Max, _alone._" I looked at Fang and he shook his head. I gave him a pleading look and he finally gave in.

"Guys, go ahead. I'll catch up with you when I am done here." I demanded to _my _ flock. I will protect my flock no matter what; even if it involves dying in the process. They all looked puzzled, but then followed my orders, and flew after Fang.

"What is it? Make it quick." I demanded venom dripping from every word.

I swear I saw a flicker of fear spread across his face. That's me, **the **Maximum Ride. "This news might be a little overwhelming, but-"

"Hurry it up already" I said impatiently. To be honest I felt a weird strange connection with him and this made me extremely uncomfortable.

"Max I am your full brother. I was top-secret; whenever a scientist experimented on me they erased their memory of me. I even have proof." He stated as he handed me his file. It said right there in black and white: Blake Ride, August 27, 1993. I started freaking out when he started talking again.

"I escaped thanks to you, when you destroyed , the security eased up, and I escaped without them even knowing. I wanted to thank you."

My head was going a 100 miles per minute. _I have a brother? Voice why didn't you tell me? Why is he so secret? What should I do?_

**I figured you should find this out on your own. He was the first experiment and is even mor lethal than you. You have to keep him with you for the protection of the flock. **

That was the most info I have gotten from the voice in one single 'chat session'. This was so weird. I had to pinc myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. _Ow! That hurt! Mental note: don't pinch yourself. _I remembered that now the ball was in my court to say something. "Come with me, have you ever been to Las Vegas?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

So, I was flying towards Las Vegas with my new brother, and he was telling me about all of his powers. So far he can: heal any injury, lift up to about 500 lbs, and can feel other's emotions. But, he is gaining more powers occasionally, like us. He seemed like a pretty cool person so far, but it's gonna take a whole lot more time to gain my trust than being a cool person. I was just starting to see the shadows of my flock, when he said "Max thanks for taking me in. I have nowhere else to go. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it." Then I did something very un-max like, I hugged him. He felt like home. He felt a little shocked, but then hugged back. It felt right, like when I hugged Dr. M. By the time the hug stopped I added "Tell anyone I just did that and I will personally slap you upside the head." We both laughed when he added "Did what?" I have a feeling that I'm going to like him.

"Hey." I told the flock. They all replied with the same word. "This is Blake, he is staying with us, and he is my brother."

"Hi. Thanks once again for letting me stay with you guys." The flock all stared at him wide-eyed. "Are you bossy like Max?" the Gasman asked.

I rolled my eyes when Blake replied "Ha-ha! No, I am not bossy like Max."

"Good, then I think we are going to like each other. By the way my name is Gazzy. I can mimic and throw voices, my name takes after my digestive system, and I think bombs are awesome" Gazzy said both relieved and proudly. Then the rest of the flock each introduced themselves, one by one, all eager to have a new member of the flock to hang out with.

"Nice to meet all of you. One quick question, why are we going to Las Vegas?". I laughed and said "It's a long story, I will tell you tomorrow. Right now we need to find a place to sleep, and it the hay."

I found a nice secluded cave, and pointed my wings down, swooping low. "Hey. Didn't you say that you can heal any injury?" I asked thinking about Iggy. "Yeah, but for serious ones, it takes a few times." When Iggy heard this, his face lit up.

"Can you heal Iggy? He's blind."

"Sure." Iggy's, hearing this, face lit up.

"Hear that Iggy? You'll be able to see soon. I can't believe it!..." the Nudge channel started. Iggy was quiet the rest of the flight to the cave.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Iggy POV

I was freaked out, yet excited. I mean what if it doesn't work, I don't want to raise my hopes then have them crushed, you know? But, then again, what is there to lose? I am already completely blind, and this is my only chance. Man, it would sweet if I could see again, **especially **since we were going to Las Vegas tomorrow! Hey, maybe I could convince Max to go back to the beach…

We landed and chose our sleeping spots. Everybody was exited and anxious. I felt like crawling up the walls. How was this dude going to give me my eyesight back? Blake started walking towards me very slowly. All eyes were on us as he lifted his hands, the tension in the room rising. He then gently lay is hands on my eyes. His hands were warm, then got really cold and I heard this humming noise, and felt this light tingling in my eyes, then I felt major pain. I wonder of this is how Max felt when she got those brain attacks back in New York. After what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, he lowered his hands and said "This only is the beginning. In an hour or two I will do it again. I will have to do this a couple more times." I fluttered my eyes open.

Max POV

Iggy's eyes fluttered open, and there was no way of describing the tension in the cave. He blinked a few times, and then this huge dorky smile wiped his face. "Hey Max, I never knew you had boobs!" Iggy laughed. Faces relaxed everywhere. We all ran over to him and hugged him. After everybody broke away, I whispered "Congratulations Ig!", and then I slapped him across the face. Everyone laughed and Iggy was looking at everything exclaiming things like "Gazzy your blonde?" or "I am taller than you Fang?"

In a little bit, my brother repeated the process. Now Iggy could see sharper. Apparently, since we are bird kids this was the last time he had to do this. That smile across Iggy's face seemed permanent. We were all glad for Iggy. He was so excited that he could see that he couldn't go to sleep, and volunteered for having first and second watch.

Iggy POV

Wow! Max was kinda hot, not my type though. **(A/N: Sorry guys, I am all for Fax, there may be some Eggy though!)** Blake also really looked like Max too. It was amazing that I could see, and right in time to see all the hot babes in Vegas! Max would totally slap and call me a sexist pig if he heard this. I guess Angel had heard this and told Max, because Max then muttered "Iggy, you are such a sexist pig!" Angel please stop reading my mind! _Okay! _ I swear, sometimes I can't even think in private. I had volunteered to take first and second watch so that I could take some time and look at everything. Man, I can't wait for tomorrow!


End file.
